projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading Microsoft's Press Conference E3 2016
Jared has a look at this year's Microsoft Press Conference. Will it be better than last years? Synopsis Microsoft's press conferences have always had a hard time impressing Jared. This year, their press conference was really good. They started by confirming the XBox One Slim. It looks like a PS4! The Wii U was the only console that didn't have a slim version, because they gave up on it. Jared discusses the play anywhere feature. Cross platform games can be played on both Windows 10 and Xbox One. It sucks that the cross play only is available digitally. Jared can now play with his friends who are playing on a different platform. They played Gears of War, but they never showed the PC stream. Jared was interested in Gears of War 4, as it was like Gears of War 1. The gameplay was very much like Gears of War. Some of the weapons look cool. The characters had wooden banter, trying poorly to make it sound natural. Jared thought it might be more horror like, but the presentation didn't sell Jared on it. Jared thinks he saw Dom, who should have died before. Killer Instinct was shown, and they added a character from Gears of War. They are using Killer Instinct like Nintendo used Smash Brothers to promote their other games. Jared is not a Forzon fan, so he didn't have much to say about it. Nothing they showed was live presentation, because they usually cause problems, but at least they showed footage. They made it obvious that it was set in Australia. Recor was shown. Now they showed some gameplay, and it looks like Jak and Daxter. Final Fantasy XV was up next. This is the first time that they have shown the game on XBox One. Jared hasn't looked at the demos yet, because Jared wants to go in blind. This is how Jared went into Final Fantasy XIII, which sucked. It looks pretty. The gameplay looks like Kingdom Hearts. The music was awesome. They announced DLC for the Division as a time exclusive. Jared thought The Division was average, and wonders if anyone is still playing it. Battlefield 1 will come out earlier on Xbox One. The trailer was dull and didn't have any footage. Some updates are coming to Xbox Live. Background music can be played while games are being played. Social groups will be available. The 'Looking for Groups' feature is hilarious, and would be cool if you could have the group going while you are doing something else. Jared liked the tag that said 'Swearing is OK'! Arena Xbox Live sounds like EA's competitive play. The weakest part of the conference was about Minecraft. Jared forgot that Microsoft got Minecraft. Any platform can be played with any other platform. Jared doesn't play Minecraft any more, but for the kids who love it can play with their friends that don't have the same console, it will be great for them. Jared would only play Minecraft again if it was with VR, and it would be a novelty. There were two presenters with some very forced banter. Inside Dark has a teaser shown. It was stupid how the guy said the game was amazing, but they didn't show anything. Jared thinks they were banking too much on it relying on the Limbo guys. Other indie games such as Cup Head and Stardew Valley were shown. We Happy Few looks interesting. People are forced to be happy. Jared explains the masks and the joy pills. Jared liked how the effect was when the character sees something bad. The player has to hit a pinata and the pinata starts bleeding and a dead rat comes out! This was a good demonstration. A standalone game of Gwent was shown off. It was one of the best parts of The WItcher 3. Jared was worried that if he kept playing Gwent, he wouldn't play the actual game. Tekken 7 had gameplay shown. Jared likes the story modes in fighting games. It was really cool seeing the cuts from the cutscenes to gameplay. Dead Rising 4 had a trailer shown. It looks more lighthearted than Dead Rising 3 and Frank is back looking goofy. Scale Bound was shown off last year, and they showed some gameplay this year. It is Monster Hunter, with a monster on your side! They even had Monster Hunter weapons. Each player had their own dragon to fight an enemy crab with. It was like Monster Hunter with the attitude of Devil May Cry. He was a little like Dante. The pirate Rare game was shown off. They had real players that played with no instructions. They basically made their own let's play! They were terrible, but their actions were genuine. They were making unscripted jokes. Some teams fought and fixed their boat. Some teams sank and dies, while others thrived. Stage of Decay 2 was shown. The first game was good. No actual gameplay was shown. A cool CG trailer for Halo Wars 2 was shown. There is a new XBox One controller that can be customized. Phil Spenser came out spitting out buzzwords. Project Scrorpio was the last thing shown off and it may have been a new console. Jared discusses the specs. It was confusing, as Jared isn't sure if it was a new console or another Xbox One. It has backwards compatibility with controllers. Jared doesn't know exactly what it is, and thinks it is a new console. Jared wonders why he should care about an XBox One Slim if it is a new console. No matter what it is, Jared is concerned. Jared is concerned that this generation sucked. There was nothing in this generation that was as significant in other generations. The Xbox 360 lasted 8 years, and now they are releasing a new one four years later? Jared bought more games on PC this generation, because games weren't worth playing on consoles. A lot of what they showed was really cool. They were focused on games this year. Overall, it was a really good conference. Jared gives them a reserved B+. The confusion prevents it from getting an A. They did a good job. Jared begs for more information about what the Scorpio is. Category:E3 Category:Videos